


Tinsel Moonlight On the Ground

by pandorabox82



Category: Holby City
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Henrik receives a mysterious gift that leads to an inexplicable holiday miracle.
Relationships: Henrik Hanssen/Roxanna MacMillan
Kudos: 6





	Tinsel Moonlight On the Ground

Henrik was never one to believe in magic or spiritual things, he thoroughly believed that everything could be explained and proven through science and rational thought. He knew that that had been a disappointment to his mother, as she had wanted him to connect to the roots of her faith, but that had never been for him. Which was what made the gift that he had received from a mysterious person that much more intriguing. Frowning a little, he read the accompanying letter one more time, trying to make sense of what was written there. _This is an enchanted ornament. If it falls into your hands during the holiday season, then your fondest wish will come true. I know that there are skeptics who will say that there is no such thing as magic or enchantment, but during this season, one has only to believe and wish and then wait for everything to work out for good._

"If everything worked out for good, Roxanna wouldn't be gone, and neither would John. Instead, I have to live in a world without them. But if I had to have a fondest wish, it would be to have Roxanna back. With all that is going on in the hospital, I need someone that I can talk to and be with. We were so close until everything went to hell." He shook his head wryly as he pulled the ornament from the box and held it up by the ribbon. There was something about the bauble that felt decidedly old and heavy, neither of which made sense, because the ornament was hollow and didn't look any different from something he would have bought in his youth for the family tree. Still, there was a certain charm to the bauble, and he sighed a little as he hung it from the handle of the cabinet right behind his desk.

All day, his mind kept coming back to the ornament and the supposed story behind its origins. He knew, in his most logical brain, that there was nothing to that twaddle, but there was a niggling hope in the depths of his heart that, despite the impossibility of wanting to talk to Roxanna once more, there might be a way to communicate with her. Even if it was only in his dreams. And even if that would only be his subconsciousness trying to work out the lingering sadness he had over Roxanna's loss. He knew that one, day, eventually, he wouldn't miss her quite as much as he did, but he didn't know when that day would come.

Letting out a deep sigh as he rose to his feet at the end of his shift, Henrik reached for his coat and shrugged into it, staring at the ornament the entire time. Before he could stop his hand, he had plucked the ornament from off the cupboard handle and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing his bag and heading out to his car. Without really knowing why, Henrik hung the bauble off his rearview mirror and tried hard not to look at it whilst he drove home.

"You can't stay out here," he murmured lowly as he took hold of the ornament again, putting it back in his coat pocket so that it wouldn't be dropped as he walked to his door and let himself inside his flat. It was a sad state of affairs to look around and see that this would be his only Christmas decoration that year. Sara still didn't feel comfortable with Oskar visiting, and he didn't blame her, given the current situation, and so he had seen no point in making his home look festive. But now, with it being two days until Christmas, he found himself wishing that he had taken a few minutes to at least string up some lights or set up a small tree. "Looks like you'll be the only spot of holiday cheer this year," he said as he pulled the ornament out of his coat pocket and took another look at the delicate scrollwork that covered the ball.

Smiling just a tiny bit, he shrugged out of his coat, hanging it up without dropping the ornament off his finger. With that easily taken care of, Henrik hung the bauble on the doorknob of the cabinet closest to the stove before he filled the kettle with water and waited for it to begin to boil so that he could have some tea while he read before bed. Rummaging around in the cupboard, he took down a mug before choosing that evening's tea. He was just about to take a seat at the table when someone knocked softly on his door.

Not expecting any visitors, Henrik turned the kettle off before slowly making his way to the door, trying to think of a good reason to turn the late night visitor away, since he wasn't really feeling in the mood to entertain anyone currently in the vicinity of Holby City. Taking a deep breath, he drew himself up to his full height before opening the door and opening his mouth, ready to send the person away, only to feel every cell in his body freeze up when a familiar face looked up into his face, a sad smile on her lips. "Hello."

"You're dead."

"Ever the tactful one, Henrik. Would you let me in? It's rather cold outside."

Nodding wordlessly, he stepped aside so that she could enter the flat and he wasn't surprised when she made a beeline for the kitchen, shrugging out of her coat and draping it over the back of a chair before turning the kettle back on and getting another mug out of the cupboard. "All right, you're inside. Who are you?"

Roxanna let out a deep chuckle as she turned to look at him, leaning against the counter with the same easy grace that he had always associated with her. "There were things that were kept from you, things that were kept from me. John ordered a closed casket for me for a reason, since it wasn't my body inside it. I was being spirited away to Spain, where his former partner was still working. Seems like John never planned on committing suicide, he always assumed that he'd have a way out to make you his and make certain that I was no longer a fly in the ointment of his plans. It's taken me a few years to recover from what John tried to do to me. He put a clip in my brain that mimicked what happened to my mother, and, and…"

She stopped speaking as she pursed her lips together, and then the next sound in his kitchen was the kettle letting them know that the water was ready. He came over to her side, picking the kettle up and pouring water into each of their mugs before dropping a teabag into each one. It was so easy to press the mug into her hand. "And this is probably the first opportunity that you've had to get back to me after a lot of legal legwork, and I am not reacting in the way that you would like."

Roxanna nodded as she wrapped her long fingers around the mug. "I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. I just wanted to get back to you after we figured out how to restart my life after being declared legally dead. I just never expected it to take place this close to Christmas. Do you mind if we go to the living room? I still have a few issues relating to my balance and need to sit more often as a result."

Henrik gave her a small nod as he held out her hand, not really expecting her to clasp it, but still it felt so right to feel it slip into place against his, and he unconsciously tightened his hold on it as he led her into the living room. It felt right to pull her down next to him on the sofa, and he couldn't stop the soft smile that spread across his features when she curled up close to his side, resting her head against his shoulder as a tender silence fell over the room. There was so much that he wanted to say, but he didn't know where to start. "Well, here's something to make you smile, Roxanna. I received an anonymous gift at work today, and according to the note that accompanied it, it was an enchanted ornament that would give me my fondest wish. And despite every rational bone in my body, I can't help but think that there might be a thing such as Christmas magic. You're here, after all, despite everything that I've believed for the last few years."

"God works in mysterious ways, Henrik. Though I'd love to know who sent you some Christmas magic, because that is the perfect way to describe this confluence of events. And I know that you probably have so many questions, because I have so many questions, but that might have to wait until tomorrow, because I'm exhausted. I'm still trying to get back on my feet, but everything tires me out so quickly, and I have been travelling all day, or so it feels. Is there, that is, may I stay here tonight?"

"Yes. It will be quiet, since it's just me," he replied, trying to answer the question that she hadn't felt comfortable to ask. "I suppose that you have two choices of places to sleep. Here on the sofa, or in my bedroom. I still have Oskar's bed in the guest room, and it would be too small for either of us. I'd feel more comfortable if you took the bed, since you're still recovering from everything that John dis to you, so should be more comfortable."

"Or we could share the bed. We're both adults, and can control any untoward urges that we might feel." He looked at her then, seeing that she was giving him a shy smile. "And it's been a while since I felt a warm body next to mine, holding me, and I'm loathe to give up this warmth now that it's in my orbit."

Henrik nodded slowly as he finished off his tea. "Do you have a bag or anything? Unless you want to wear a set of my pyjamas to bed."

"Don't worry, I did bring a small bag containing all my worldly goods." Her smile turned sad as she rose to her feet. "I'm glad that I was able to have my wedding ring and a few other personal mementos with me in Spain, but all my books are gone."

"Not all of them. I kept some, because I didn't want to lose that part of you to the passage of time. A bit sentimental, I know, but there were just some things that I couldn't let slip from my grasp." Roxanna blinked as she nodded, leaving the living room. Once she had gone, Henrik got up from the sofa and brought their mugs into the kitchen, rinsing them out before placing them in the dishwasher. "All right, I hate to be this boring, but I really need to get to sleep sooner rather than later. Would you kindly sit outside the bathroom while I shower and change, just in case I slip?"

He nodded as he guided her up to the bathroom, knowing that she had never been that far into his humble abode. "There is a fresh toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, as I was going to replace mine in a few days. There's not much I can do about the scent of my soap and shampoo, but you're free to use both." Opening the door to the bathroom, he gestured for her to enter. "Be careful the first few minutes in there, Rox. I want to take a moment to change into pyjamas myself. Okay?"

"Okay." Before he could move from the doorway, Roxanna had leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for taking me in." Henrik nodded a little as he stepped away, allowing her the opportunity to close the door. He stared at the door for a moment, trying to process what had just happened, softly touching his cheek where her lips had been, a silly smile spreading across his lips as he went over to the bedroom and quickly changed into pyjama pants before taking care of the day's clothes.

As he made his way back to the bathroom, Henrik buttoned his top before tugging on the hem of it to straighten the garment across his shoulders. A pat of him wondered how long Roxanna would be in the shower, since he didn't want her to tire out too much. Leaning against the wall, he allowed his thoughts to spin out a little, trying to come to terms with the fact that Roxanna was in his bathroom, alive, somewhat healthy, and obviously not planning on going anywhere soon. And a part of him acknowledged that it was completely human to conflate Roxanna's miraculous reappearance with the legend of the Christmas ornament, but that was just the brain's way of making patterns out of chaos. Even if his mother would have whispered in his ear that he was being entirely too rational.

Inside the bathroom, he heard Roxanna start to sing, and he realized then just how much he had missed her voice. As he listened closer, Henrik realized that she was singing a Swedish Christmas hymn, and he hummed along in pleasure. She must have used the time while she was recovering learning his language, and even though there were a few odd pronunciations, she still sounded quite proficient.

The door creaked open before he knew that she was finished, and then she was joining him in the hall, a tired smile on her lips. "Did you hear me?" she asked a bit self-consciously as she smoothed down her still damp hair.

"A little. You sound quite good with your Swedish."

She blushed a little, shrugging as he spread his hand out on her back. "I had a lot of time on my hands after I woke up and was struggling to relearn how to walk. I need something that would keep me focused on my end goal, which was coming home to you." Roxanna broke off her words as they entered the bedroom, as if she had revealed too much, and he nodded in understanding as he watched her go over to the window. "The moonlight looks a bit like tinsel tonight. I suppose that that's just me being romantic, but this is why I love Christmas. It's the time of possibility."

"It is. Which side of the bed would you like?"

"The one closest to the window. I feel safer that way. There's still lingering trauma from…"

"From what John did to you. I understand. All right, I'm going to turn my lamp on and read for a little while if you want to try and fall asleep."

Roxanna nodded as she pulled back the covers on what she had claimed as her side of the bed and he watched her carefully as she stretched out, trying to see if she was in any pain with the movement. She didn't even wince, which he took as a good sign, and he gave her a small smile as he climbed in next to her, taking care to leave a proper amount of space between them as he relaxed against the back of the bed. Picking up his book, he began to read, listening to little sounds Roxanna made as she drifted off to sleep. He had made it about ten pages further into the book when he felt her shift in her sleep, scooting closer to him as she threw her arm around his waist. He was certain that Sacha would call this snuggling, but he couldn't be certain.

A part of him knew that he wouldn't be able to get any more reading done that evening, so he replaced the bookmark before setting the book back on his nightstand and turning off the light, plunging the room into darkness, save for the moonlight streaming in on them. Roxanna was right, there was something vaguely reminiscent of tinsel about the glow, and Henrik scooted down on the mattress before pulling off his glasses and setting them atop his book. "Happy Christmas to us," he whispered as he allowed his eyes to close heavily, finding comfort and joy in the knowledge of knowing that his Roxanna had returned to him and that there would be many days ahead of them in which they could fill in the holes of their missing years. And eventually, perhaps, they'd start working towards something more, something that they should have had before John had destroyed that hope, fulfilling his fondest wish for their lives.


End file.
